


Love Language

by zrkk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrkk/pseuds/zrkk
Summary: In which Tommy doesn't understand that friends can kiss eachother sometimes, and Wilbur laughs.(This is set before the events of Nov 16th, pretend that connor and puffy joined before that date shhhh)
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Love Language

Tommy was bewildered,

As per usual, he was feeling bored, bored enough to go out and see who he can talk with. The Dream SMP was hectic, sure, but sometimes it has it's more... quieter moments, and Tommy wasn't a fan of that.

Walking through the streets of L'manburg, he was glad that he had just acquired the 1 day pass, otherwise, he would've had been shot where he stood. Instead, he looked around, before spotting the familiar, saturated blue hoodie that only belonged to one person.

"CONNOR!" He yelled enthusiastically as the other turned, returning the same smile he had on his face, as he quickly walked to the blue hoodied friend, crossing his arms infront of his chest.

"I nearly forgot you were in here, how you been!" Tommy greeted, a chuckle escaping the others lips. 

"I'm good, just built myself a house, y'know- got a dog," He paused for a few seconds, before returning back to his reply, "It's good!" 

"That's fucking fantastic- soon enough, you'll have a few good houses under your name! Let's just hope that Schlatt doesn't demolish it, or some s--"

Tommy froze for a minute, looking behind his friend.

"Well, speak of the devil." Connor quickly caught on, as he turned, his lips curved at the newcomer, as the ram slouched behind him, pulling the other between his arm with a grin, as he looked down towards the teenager. Connor didn't seem to mind, which didn't seem.. odd, he knew that the both of them we're close. Tommy backed away slightly.

"Woah, woah. Relax, innit. I'm not gonna fucking hurt you. Besides, i can't really do shit, i'm not a fucking criminal, unlike you and Wilbur." Schlatt spoke, his words seemed vaguely comfortable. Still, it stung for the teenager, as he snarled at the other, his expression warped to one of pure anger. Connor sighed, as he pat the tallers hands, his face looked somewhat displeased. Schlatt sighed, as he rolled his eyes. 

"Come onnn, can't i poke some fun onto the kid? It's always hilarious when he gets mad, you gotta fucking admit it." 

"Still, mind lowering down the tension, Tommy's my friend, after all."

Connor, ya brave fucking bastard. 

".... Fine"

Wait, what?

"Good" Connor smiled, as the other leaned down, the shorter giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"WAIT, WHAT?"

"Wawawawawait-" Tommy was flabergasted. The other two quickly turned their attention to him, as he stared, his eyes widening. Schlatt and Connor both looked confused, not realizing his panic in this situation.

And before another word could escape his mouth, he bolted.

Back at Pogtopia, Wilbur could sense that his Vice seemed more urgent then usual, as he watched the other pace around the room, his face puzzled.

"Is- is- wait, that-" Tommy stammered, as wilbur grew slightly more worried, 

"Is everything alright, Tommy?" He simply asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity at the other. He had never seen the kid think this hard, and it was quite the sight to see.

"Is..... are- Schlatt and Connor dating?" Tommy asked, his voice sounding genuinely confused as the taller stared, brown eyes looking at the other, equally dumbfounded.

"What?" He could simply answer back, as he stared, the blonde quickly replied back.

"I- i saw them fucking kissing! They were all super lovey dovey, and all that shit, and- i dont know??? Connor never mentioned anything about it-"

Wilbur processed his words, 

before his face came to a halt, a laugh escaped his lips.

"What so fucking funny?" The blonde commented, as he looked towards his brother, unsure what was so funny about his question as the other continued, leaning backwards into his chair.

"They've done this shit before, they're just doing all this shit platonically, don't worry about it." Wilbur answered, unsure how the teen didn't knew that already.

"They're what?"


End file.
